Subtlety is Overrated
by Aranelle
Summary: Logan has a huge crush on Kendall.  He's sure Kendall feels the same way, but Kendall won't ever tell him, so he takes matters into his own hands.


Summary: Logan has a huge crush on Kendall. He's sure Kendall feels the same way, but Kendall won't ever tell him, so he takes matters into his own hands.

Logan likes to think he's good at reading people. He is a genius, after all. It's why he's so sure Kendall is in love with him…now if only he could get Kendall to _admit_ it. It's also why he finds himself lying on his bed one afternoon, cataloguing all the evidence he has to support this theory.

The thing is, Logan thinks, is that Kendall is so wrapped up in trying to hide the fact that he's in love with Logan that he can't see that Logan feels the same way. It hurts a little (a lot), that Kendall doesn't trust Logan enough to at least come clean about the fact that he clearly doesn't like girls. Logan thinks the best thing to do is to subtly show Kendall that admitting there's something more than friendship between them would not only be taken well, it would be welcomed. Really welcomed. So Logan goes over all the subtle touches, longing glances and blushing in his brain and forms a plan.

Logan gets his opportunity sooner than he plans on, but he's not the type to look a gift horse in the mouth, so he takes it. He's glad he and Kendall are together while they try to enact this ridiculous plan of remodelling their apartment, because Logan wouldn't feel comfortable with anyone else.

They're hiding from Bitters in the supply closet, pressed up against the door, listening, when Logan realises the opportunity before him. Kendall is behind Logan, pressed up against him, bracing himself against the door with his hands on either side of Logan's shoulders. Logan hears Bitters running down the hall, shouting, and figures they're safe for the moment. He turns around, still in between Kendall's arms, and is not at all surprised to find that they're at the perfect distance for Logan to lean up and press his lips against Kendall's. He reaches up to grab Kendall's arms, because Kendall looks like he's about to pull back, and holds him there.

"You know," he says, smirking up at Kendall, "if there's anything you want to tell me, you can." Kendall's mouth opens and shuts like a fish's, and Logan gently pulls Kendall closer. Kendall leans into Logan, until the gap between them is all but gone, and Logan can _see_ the emotions written on Kendall's face. He can see in Kendall's eyes how much he wants to close those last few inches to press their lips together, can see how much it's tormenting him that he won't.

"There is something," Kendall says, sighing, "I just can't tell you."

"Kendall," Logan says, exasperated, "I already know. I just need to hear it from you." Kendall pulls back, maneuvering Logan away from the door and opens it, motioning for Logan to follow him. Which is just great. Logan sighs inwardly. That was a spectacular failure, and Logan is still hurt that Kendall won't tell him what he knows Logan already knows. Maybe Logan's just not making it clear enough for him.

Logan isn't sure what prompts him to jump into Kendall's arms when the construction crew breaks through the roof of their apartment. All he knows is that sure, he might be experimenting with taking risks, but that does not mean that he wants to get them all kicked out of the Palmwoods. Jumping into Kendall's arms just feels…natural, and Kendall actually _catches_ him, like he was expecting Logan to do something like that. Logan turns to look at Kendall, who's still holding him, and raises an eyebrow in challenge.

"Tell me, Kendall," Logan says, staring down at Kendall with a vague notion of how strange it is to not need to look _up_ at him, "I know how you feel about me, but I need to hear you say it." Kendall adjusts Logan in his arms, wrapping Logan's legs around his waist. They're at eye level now, and Kendall presses their foreheads together, eyes fluttering closed.

"Okay," he whispers, "okay, fine." He leans back to look Logan in the eyes, his arms tightening around Logan's waist before he continues.

"I like you," Kendall says, still whispering, "no, scratch that. I think I love you Logan, like I've never loved anyone before, and I don't know what to do about it."

"You could kiss me," Logan says, laughing softly, because it's so silly that they've danced around each other for this long when it was so much easier to just say it.

Kendall's eyes widen and Logan realises that he hadn't quite made it clear that Kendall's feelings were reciprocated. Kendall grins and finally closes the gap between them, pressing his lips against Logan's, tongue licking along the seam of Logan's lips. Logan's whole body feels like it's been electrified and he moans softly, arms tightening around Kendall's neck. Kendall walks forward until Logan feels his back pressed against the wall as Kendall deepens the kiss, their tongues tangling. Kendall kisses down the side of Logan's neck and Logan tilts his head to give Kendall better access, gasping for breath. He can feel how hard Kendall is and does his best to rock his hips forward, but the angle is awkward because Kendall still has him pinned to the wall.

Kendall finally pulls back, pressing Logan more firmly against the wall so his hands can come up to cup Logan's face. He grins at Logan.

"As much as I would love to continue this right here," he says, still breathing hard, "we do still have to finish the ultra teen crib."

"Okay," Logan says, grinning back. Kendall takes a step back so Logan can drop to the ground and they head for the elevators.


End file.
